


[podfic] Rootsong

by reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby Groot, Gen, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Recovery, Team as Family, movie canon only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Groot needs more room to grow."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rootsong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rootsong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072034) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:**  Post-Movie, Recovery, Team As Family, Movie Canon Only, Baby Groot  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:15:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG\)%20_Rootsong_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
